


simply for the chance to break it

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics)
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: "For some people, order is just control... Others crave orders simply for the chance to break it... the most strident disciplinarians of all crave order because they have none in their hearts. And it scares them." - Magna Tolvan,Doctor Aphra#17"So do you want me on my knees or what?" - Aphra, probably, if that scene had gone on any longer.





	simply for the chance to break it

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Просто чтобы нарушить](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963524) by [fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018), [Playing_on_shakuhachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi)



For someone who had been so dedicated to the Imperial cause, Magna Tolvan missed surprisingly little about Imperial life. She had expected life outside the Empire's control, and especially life with Aphra, to be a chaotic mess that would send her back to her likely execution at the hands of the Empire within a week. Instead, she found it remarkably agreeable. Sometimes unpredictable, yes, and Tolvan couldn't say she entirely approved unpredictability, but a soldier's tactical skills grew stale without surprises. And the rest, the sleeping in until whenever she wanted and eating every delicious delicacy the galaxy had to offer instead of army rations, and companionship - there was barely anything about the Empire to regret.

And yet, while it was delightful to indulge her every desire, she did often miss order. Not the ever-present sense of execution hanging over her head if she made too many mistakes - she was pleasantly surprised to find that she was just as motivated to work when her life wasn't on the line - but she missed the comfort that came with knowing that there were rules and instructions and people would follow them, including her, so there was something in this godforsaken galaxy she could rely on. It was Aphra who slyly suggested that there were other ways that Tolvan might enjoy some control in her life. Which is how they wound up naked, with Tolvan sitting on the edge of a bed and Aphra kneeling on the floor, eating her out.

This was not exactly the sort of thing that would restore Magna's sense of security in a world of chaos, but nonetheless it was extremely, deliciously good. Every lick of Aphra's tongue kept her pleasure building higher, and she felt a surge of heat to her clit every time she looked down and saw Aphra's hands tied roughly together, resting at the small of her back. Tolvan was in her element; comfortable, in control and deeply, deeply satisfied. So much so that she was close to coming, and it was too soon for that. They'd barely even gotten started.

"Aphra," she said, not bothering to hide her breathlessness. "Slow down."

Aphra did not slow down.

Tolvan tightened her fingers in Aphra's hair in warning, pulling at her scalp. It had to be painful. Aphra let out a whine and started working her mouth _faster._

_"Aphra_ ," Tolvan snapped, and pulled her head up by the hair to slap her on the face - gently, more as a reminder than a punishment. "That was an _order_."

Aphra glared up at her. "You said I couldn't come until you did. And I really want to come."

Hearing her say it wasn't a surprise. That was how Aphra wound up with her hands tied, when she couldn't stop touching herself as she was eating Tolvan out. She hadn't apologised for disobeying then, either, and Tolvan hadn't asked her to. She just snapped on the binders, a practiced move, and thought about how in the Empire, too, there were more kinds of control than mere obedience.

It turned her on more to here Aphra say it, though. A sharp breath in gave it away, and from the twitch of Aphra's mouth, she noticed, and she knew exactly what effect she was having on Tolvan. But what did it matter if Aphra knew? Tolvan was the one in control here.

"That's twice you've disobeyed me in five minutes," she said. "That has consequences. Get off your knees and on the bed."

She knelt down beside Aphra to steady her as she rose to her feet without her hands to keep her balance.

"I thought the Empire had a three-strikes policy."

"That's three strikes until _execution_."

"Ooh," Aphra grinned, and made sure to catch Tolvan's eye as she was manouevring Aphra up on to the bed. "Are you gonna choke me next time?"

"If you want more, you're going to have to ask nicely instead of acting out. And you're going to have to prove you can behave yourself." She settled herself into a sitting position and pulled Aphra over her lap, face down, and rested one hand lightly on Aphra's ass. "You're going to count every blow, out loud, and you're not going to say another word until I'm done."

She could only see the side of Aphra's face where her cheek was pressed into the bed, but she knew that rebellious frown.

"Unless that's too challenging for you. Tell me if you think this will be too much, and I can arrange a different punishment."

Aphra's frown just deepened. "No, sir, I can take anything."

The room was dead silent but for the crack of skin against skin when her hand came down on Aphra's ass, and the ragged gasp that came out of Aphra's mouth. Not so worldly and experienced as she claimed, then. Tolvan couldn't tell whether Aphra was shocked by the impact, or the pain, or maybe at how good it felt. Not that it mattered; the point was discipline, and to see whether Aphra would obey. Except that Tolvan was deeply, deeply pleased by the sight of Aphra's eyes squeezing shut and her breath coming ragged.

And even that was nothing compared to the way it felt when, after a long, tense pause, Aphra finally said, "One."

They made it all the way to twenty. Tolvan wasn't sure that Aphra was going to get there, the way she struggled at first, but she kept the blows coming slowly, with plenty of time to recover in between and Aphra grit her teeth and counted every one. By the time they reached twenty, Aphra was grinding her hips against Tolvan's lap, desperately trying to get friction, but she was also in the zone, just waiting for the next blow, waiting until she could give her the count.

Waiting to obey. Tolvan didn't even know it was possible for Aphra to get to a place where she was this compliant. As an Imperial officer, Tolvan had commanded armies. This, right now, felt like a far headier power.

"You did well," she murmured, brushing Aphra's hair from her face.

She could feel the burning of Aphra's cheeks when she closed her eyes and said "Please, _please_  let me come."

She'd been so good that Tolvan almost wanted to say yes. But you couldn't build discipline if you taught people that good behaviour was permission to break the rules.

"You know your orders," she said, softly, in Aphra's ear. "Now I'm going to help you back on the floor."

This time, when Aphra's head was nestled between Tolvan's knees, there was no argument, no taking matters into her own hands. This time, Aphra whined and nipped at the skin of her inner thighs and nuzzled at her groin, there desperation but no wilfulness, just waiting until Tolvan gave the order.

This time, when Tolvan told her to use her tongue, but _slowly_ , Aphra obeyed without question. But also, this time, Tolvan didn't keep her going slow for very long.

Tolvan had commanded greater power, but it had never felt like this. Here, she felt as much like a conqueror of worlds as she ever had as a captain. More, even. To take Aphra's lust and turn it from willful brattiness into this, this compliance, this desire to please her, it was more than control or power. She felt like a master craftswoman. She felt like an artist. Tolvan had helped to conquer worlds, but Aphra flushed and on her knees was the first time she'd created something beautiful.

She may have had Aphra under control, but Tolvan was no longer under control herself. She was shuddering and desperate and dripping wet, and erratically grasping at Aphra's hair in a grip that had to be painful. She'd had other plans for this scene, but she'd forgotten them all now, too overwhelmed by how much she loves this, here, right now, and how it's brought her too close to the edge to step back now.

"Aphra," she gasped. " _Please_."

She pressed Aphra forward, and felt the pressure of Aphra's tongue and the slightest scrape of teeth against her, and then she was lost in the waves of pleasure as she came, groaning and babbling, her hands trembling against Aphra's skull, until she finally flopped back onto the bed breathing as though she were winded at the end of a five klick run.

Tolvan realised she'd been basking in the afterglow for too long when Aphra said "So do I get to come now, or what?"

She helped Aphra back onto the bed again, much more clumsily this time. Aphra wasn't any more coordinated herself. She flopped onto her belly with no concern for what it did to her bound arms, and spread her knees apart.

"What... what do you want me to..."

"Sir, come on, anything, fuck me, I don't know, _please_."

Tolvan thrust two fingers inside her, felt her hot and wet and velvety soft, and it only took a few strokes before Aphra was coming, her whole body tense, her shout muffled into the bedsheets

It was silent again in the room after that, both of them panting. Tolvan lay there for a moment and then shifted up onto an elbow to watch Aphra; her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed red, oblivious to the world around her. It was a couple of minutes before she even noticed the tension in Aphra's shoulders and realised maybe she should take the binders off.

"Oh, was I good enough?" Aphra asked, sleepily, when Tolvan unlatched them and her hands could fall to her side once again.

"You showed that you could learn," Tolvan said, dryly.

"You know what I mean." Aphra rolled on her side and opened her eyes at last. "Did that feel good?"

"Did it... yes, of course." Tolvan blinked. "You have to know how good that is, how could you not?"

"I'm kidding, of course I know. I'm the best you ever had. At everything," Aphra said, as she snuggled into Tolvan's side. "And you showed you could learn, too. Like you do all the time. Losing control isn't that bad, is it?"

"What are you talking about? Are you okay? Did I spank you so hard that your mind left your body and went to some alternate dimension where you were in charge of that scene?"

"I'm just saying, that's the only time I've seen you so desperate to come that you had to beg, and I've had plenty of opportunities to observe." Aphra smirked, and then pinned Tolvan down, staring at her intensely. "You don't need to fear the chaos inside you, you know. You don't need discipline to be safe and in control. Your heart is just fine on its own."

"Aphra," Tolvan said, cupping her cheek. She truly didn't know what to say. The thought of losing control had always terrified her; she'd never thought before about a different kind of security, the trust that if she truly let go, she could come back to her orderly self. Yet she'd done it, and she didn't even notice.

"You really liked that, and you want to do it again, isn't that it?"

"'Criminals with a secret crush on the jackboot', remember? You always knew what I wanted, and I never pretended otherwise." Aphra smirked. "You'll never control me. But I will always love it when you try."


End file.
